<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One True Love [AU Naruto Story] by Keller0301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875104">One True Love [AU Naruto Story]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keller0301/pseuds/Keller0301'>Keller0301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asuma didn't die, Asuma is bisexual, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Naruto is gay, No Mirai, Wedding, asuma is 35, naruto is 20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:19:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keller0301/pseuds/Keller0301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small talk between Asuma and Naruto before their wedding starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarutobi Asuma/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One True Love [AU Naruto Story]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DON'T WORRY, "And you give yourself away" is still my main fanfiction, chapter 4 will be uploaded soon. </p><p>I don't really know why, but yesterday I tried to make a fan art about Naruto and Asuma getting married (because I found a picture of Asuma in his traditional Chinese black robes, and I had one for Naruto as well so I thought why not?. I was kind of happy with the result.) So this is how I started to write this really small dialogue between them. </p><p>I've always been a HUGE fan of Asuma Sarutobi and Naruto Uzumaki. I remember how happy I was when Naruto started training  with Asuma in the manga and I was even more when they hanged out and trained more in the anime. </p><p>Asuma is my favorite character in the entire manga/anime and so is Naruto. So why not try something with them? haha. </p><p>See the note at the end for the background story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><em>"Are you ready?"</em> Asked Asuma, a huge smile on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naruto looked at him. He couldn’t help but to smile back at him. He was so handsome in his traditional black robes, Naruto sure was lucky to have a guy like Asuma Sarutobi as a husband.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Of course I am"</em> smirked Naruto, <em>"I’m the one who proposed to you."</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asuma let out a laugh, before bending over and gently kiss Naruto’s forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"How could I forget? You did ask me to marry you while you had a hole as big as a ball in the middle of your chest."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naruto burst out laughing. It sure hadn’t been the best time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"It was raining. Despite the blood, that was romantic."</em> Naruto added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both men started to laugh at the memory, before hugging each other, hiding their heads in each other’s necks. They stayed like this for a moment, then faced the door again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Let’s go... our friends are waiting for us."</em> Said Naruto while taking Asuma’s hand in his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Yeah. Let’s go Uzumaki Sarutobi Naruto."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>[the end... for now]</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Backstory: in this AU, Asuma never dated Kuronai, they're just best friends. (so no Mirai, Sorry 😐)The two men started to be even closer when Naruto saved Asuma. When Naruto fought against Pain, Asuma (and not Hinata) was the one who intervened and tried to help Naruto (so he almost died there too) Asuma fought in the war alongside the trio "Ino-Shika-Cho". Asuma helped Naruto for months for the Chunin and Jonin exams. They didn’t start dating before Naruto turned 18 (obviously). Naruto was 20 when he married Asuma who was 35.</p><p>Should I try to write something about this AU? I have plenty of ideas, but I don't know if people would be interested to read a story about them. </p><p>Let me know what you guys think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>